Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight OrbGeed
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight OrbGeed is the ninth instalment in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue In the Kaiju Sakaba, several Ultras were talking, most of them new to the place. After an Alien Zoole's drunken fit, a group of dark copies of the Ultras appeared and attacked them, only to be defeated easily. Suddenly, a window breaks and Spoiler alongside Bushido come flying in. After a short battle with their dark copies, they have a talk with the others and go outside the Sakaba where they are greeted by Ultraman Tsupro who fails to sell them Spark Dolls. Dark Copies Galore After Tsupro flees, the group is ambushed by even more dark clones, which they defeat. After several encounters with Tsupro and his failed attempts at selling them toys, the group progressively fight stronger clones. Eventaully, Tsupro attempts to sell them Ultra and Kaiju Discs, only for Ultraman Falcon to stop his schemes before he flees again. The Truth About the Gimmicks Upon returning, Tsupro appears more serious than before and explains to the group that it was him who had been sending the dark clones to kill the Ultras. He claims that he is doing this to protect the world froma "greater evil" and will do anything to stop said evil, before teleporting away and summoning one final group of dark clones. The Ultras fight said dark clones and defeat them after a rough battle. Fighting the Gimmick God After some investigation, the OrbGeeds find Tsupro's house which is literally made out of money. They enter it and Tsupro attempts to tell them his DARK and SERIOUS and DRAMATIC backstory, but they just don't listen and talk to eachother for some time. Having had enough of their crap, Tsupro Fusion Rises with the powers of Orb Origin and Geed Primitve into Ultraman Tsupro: GeedOrb! In this form, Tsupro appears to be extremely powerful, tanking several blasts of powerful attacks and forcing the Ultras into some of their most powerful forms while still giving them a run for their money. After firing a beam literally made out of money, Tsuprp uses his greatest attack on the OrbGeeds (and they KeiJugglers and YugoGolgos too, let's not forget about them) the group fire their most powerful attacks which combine and overpower Tsupro's, defeating him with the help of a mysterious beam. Epilogue Upon being knocked out of his GeedOrb form, Tsupro explains to the heroes that they've made a mistake and that defeating him with releash a threat greater than all others, CHAIYO. The one who fired the mysterious beam then apperas, Ultraman. He explains that Tsupro wasn't always like this and that it was Chaiyo and his crimes that made Tsupro paranoid and ended up creating all these gimmicks. Ultraman takes Tsupro away to have a long talk to him, but not before Tsupro warns them of his affiliate, Golza. Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight OrbGeed Yugo, Beast, Prime, Ultrasaur, and Thought Muscle are having a drink in the Kaiju Sakaba Yugo: Who are half you people? Thought Muscle: Someone. Ultrasaur: Who the hell are you lot? Prime: What is even going on? Thought Muscle: As I said, someone. Ultrasaur: That's a rude answer. The Cicada Woman Waitress looks at them from afar, as she's never seen this many OrbGeed's in one room before. Thought Muscle turns to the Cicada Woman and starts to get flashbacks of when his components fused.. Yugo: Are you supposed to be a fusion of those meme Ultras Lightning told me about? Thought Muscle: ... Maybe I am... Maybe I'm not. But yes, yes I am. Yugo: I should find you and your components extremely weird, but after the Altiverse my brain's given up. An extremely drunk Alien Zoole grabs Yugo by his chest. Zoole: WHAT DID LIGHTNING TELL YOU ABOUT ME??? DO YOU KNOW OF MY OPERATIONS? Yugo: WHAT THE? THIS ISN'T RELATED TO YOU AT ALL? Ultrasaur drags Zoole off of Yugo and gets repeatedly punched as a result. Ultrasaur: I think someone's had too much to drink. Thought Muscle, with his Stronk Strength. Grabs Zoole by the neck. Thought Muscle: No alien Kebabs in the Sakaba! *throws Zoole out of the Sakaba through a window, breaking it in the process* Cicada Woman: YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!! Thought Muscle: ...Maybe later... The Cicada Woman turns to the Baltan Cashier Cicada Woman: ...Why does the Sakaba get damaged every time this Ingsoc guy appears??? Baltan: *shrugs* Yugo takes another bite of his gingerbread. Prime zips a cup of coffee Meanwhile, a strange being is seen watching them from outside the Sakaba before running away, from its direction a red light flashes. An odd Ultra walks into the Sakaba, twitching and looking around. The Ultra's body is mostly light brown with red markings that glitter. ???: ... I-Is t-this the Kaiju Sakaba? Prime: Yes Yugo: Far as I can tell. ???: Alright. Who uhh, who might you people be? Beast: I'm Beast, my normal form is Yoshiya Shiba. Ultrasaur: The name's Ultrasaur. And who may you be, stranger? ???: Uhh, Y-you may call me Golgo... Ultrasaur: Hmmm... Why does that name sound familiar? Golgo: I-It does?? Prime: Hi Golgo! Nice to meet you! Golgo: Well h-hi. Red Killer jumps in through the broken windom and punches Muscle in the face. Thought Muscle blinks, then laughs. Thought Muscle: That hurt. Yugo: Enough of you two! Specium Heat Wave! *destroys Zoole and Red Killer* Thought Muscle: Anyhow, hello. Golgo. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Dark Prime, Dark Muscle, Dark Beast, Dark Yugo, Dark Ultrasaur and Dark Golgo appear. Thought Muscle: *turns* Lol. Yugo: What. Ultrasaur leaps up. Beast: Wait who are you? Prime: What the? Ultrasaur: What the hell? Golgo: Huh? Dark Copies? Dark Yugo: FLY! ACROSS TIME AND SPACE! JUMPING THROUGH THE GATES! A HERO LIES IN YOU DTM: GLORY TO INGSOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! Thought Muscle facepalms. Dark Yugo: WATCH! THE LEGEND UNFOLD! IT'S HISTORY FORETOLD! HERE'S THE START OF OUR ADVENTURE! Dark Golgo: ... Golgo: ... Dark Ultrasaur: RIP AND TEAR! Ultrasaur is the first to attack, leaping forward and swinging his tail club across Dark Beast's face. Thought Muscle throws Dark Thought Muscle across the room. Dark Yugo continues to badly sing a joke that nobody here will get until Yugo kicks his dark clone in the private parts to shut him up. Dark Yugo: SON OF A UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TM and DTM are beating the living crap out of each other, tanking their hits and flying around the room like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. TM: ATATATAYATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTA Prime throws Dark Prime at Dark Yugo, who runs away clutching his area. Dark Prime explodes twice like a Segata Sanshiro commercial. Ultrasaur: That's copyrighted! TM: COPYRIGHT POLICE WE NEED HELP! DTM slaps TM across the Bar, crashing into some chairs and hitting the Cicada Woman TM: Well sorry.. Miss... Or weird bug alien thing.. Cicada Woman: ... ENOUGH IS ENOUGH She picks up Thought Muscle and throws him at his dark copy, who kicks him back. They keep fighting like j o j o s b i z a r r e- uh, firing various Specium Rays as well. Ultrasaur punches Dark Beast in the face. TM: Can someone help out? Dark Saur lands on Yugo's back, trying to slash him with his claws... only to realize that Yugo's back is covered in spikes. Ouch. DTM: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATATAAAAA! TM is flung onto the wall before he fires his LuvStronk ray at DTM, who explodes, dying. Prime grabs Dark Saur and tosses him Yugo Brace: Ultraman Yugo: Acetate Crusher! Dark Saur: IS THAT ALL? TG: Not even close! TM: *walks off and gets some Popcorn from a empty seat* Keep fighting, it's entertaining. Beast is fighting his dark version. Prime does a flying Zepellion Kick on Dark Saur Yugo: Miracle Shining Blizzard! Dark Saur fires the Mega Colourium Ray, blasting away the Shining Blizzard. Yugo counters with the Strong Garnate Pyro and slowly starts pushing back the Mega Colorium Ray. Prime grabs Dark Saur, holding him still as the Strong Garnate Pyro blasts him. Dark Saur is consumed by the explosion, only to emerge from it in Kaiser Array form. TM is still eating, until he throws his Popcorn at Dark Saur. Prime does a continuously punch attack on Dark Saur, who slashes Prime across the chest, sending him stumbling back. TM kicks Dark Saur. Yugo: Cross Claw Shred! Ultrasaur throws Dark Beast across the room into Yugo's attack, Dark Beast explodes and dies Yugo: Uhh, I was aiming for him anyway! TM: R.I.P., lol Dark Saur launches a Plasma Spark Slicer at Yugo, but it bounces off his exoskeleton. Prime fires a Specium Triple Ray (Condensed Version) at Dark Saur, while TM kicks him again. Dark Saur is blasted back by their combined attacks and explodes. Yugo: Nice one team! Dark Golgo is punching Golgo repeatedly, however the original is dodging all the punches with extreme ease, as if he is expecting where they are aimed. Dark Golgo follows with an Empowered Punch that Golgo catches with ease, he squeezes his copy's fist as if he's trying to crush it before kicking him back. Dark Golgo rubs his fist before putting on his battle pose, the original doesn't move at all, obviously unimpressed as his copy charges at him with a full force punch that he side-steps to avoid. Golgo swiftly catches his arm and breaks it with his kness while pushing his copy back. Dark Golgo lets out a screech of pain and takes a step back. Golgo puts his arms in an "+" position and fires an orange beam, the beam blasts Dark Golgo to pieces. Golgo: ... The window shatters and Spoiler and Bushido come flying in. Dark Spoiler and Dark Bushido also jump in through the broken window Ultrasaur: What the CENSORED? Golgo: You guys just came crashing through a window.... Prime randomly changes into Ultraman Prime Beyond. Bushido fires his Dragon Wrecker at Dark Bushido, who dodges. Bushido jumps and grabs his dark clone. Spoiler: Stupid clones! Ultrasaur: Then lets make them disappear! Golgo: Yeah, sure... Bushido and Dark Bushido punch each other Bushido: You are tough, but I'm tougher! *punches his dark copy repeatedly* Spoiler: Evil me....Of course... Alright cloney, let's see what you got! Dark Spoiler punches his light counterpart, but it does little. Yugo fires YET ANOTHER Garnate Pyro. Bushido fires his beam which alongside the Garnate Pyro destroys Dark Bushido. Dark Spoiler punches rapidly, the punches now harming Spoiler, but not being enough to take him down Spoiler: Cute. Fusion Rise: Ultraman Nerf! Old Ultraman Mebius! Ultraman Spoiler: Nefium Brave Spoiler creates a somewhat weak flame from his hands Spoiler: My turn! *punches Dark Spoiler with a flaming punch, knocking him back some* Typer Shift: Ultrasaur: Galaxy Burst! Ultrasaur slashes Dark Spoiler repeatedly with the Mebaxium Sword. Spoiler fires a beam which manages to destroy Dark Spoiler instantly following Ultrasaur's slashes. Spoiler: Well that was easy. Bushido: Too easy Golgo: Man, why are you g-guys ganging up on weaksauce clones?? Spoiler: Good question. I didn't really need the help, sorry Ultrasaur. So uh, who are you? Ultrasaur: I thought dark clones were supposed to be a challenge? Golgo: N-no... Well, n-now that this is over with... D-Does anyone here know where t-these clones came f-from??? *pays the Cicada Woman Waitress the money to repair the damage caused by these buffoons* Yugo: So where do we go now? Golgo: I say we try to find whoever made these darn clones... Bushido: Any clues? Spoiler: No, just the remains of our dark copies if those count. Suddenly, a weird three-headed Ultra approaches the group ???: SPARK DOLLS! WHO WANTS SPARK DOLLS???? Golgo: Oh no... Ultrasaur: Who are you? Spoiler: Who the hell is that? Prime Beyond: ^ Yugo: Another meme? Tsupro: I am Ultraman Tsupro! It's a pleasure to meet you! Does anyone want some.... SPARK DOLLS????? Golgo: N-no.... Get lost Tsupro.... Ultrasaur: ...What? Yugo: Do you have DNA Orbs? Tsupro: WHAT ARE DNA ORBS Yugo is sad. Ultrasaur: Is... Is this really a thing? Spoiler: Tsupro...wait a minute. I KNOW YOU Tsupro: Y-You do? Spoiler: You're that one guy! The one everyone except Gimmick hates! Tsupro: Uhh.... *runs away at the speed of light* Ultrasaur: Stop! Spoiler: What the actual fuck? Golgo: Well..... That was.... something..... Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Zepellion Strom! Bushido: Get back there! Ultrasaur chases after Tsupro, but the gimmick master is too fast. Golgo: Jeez, y-you sure scared him a-away.... Spoiler: So...who are you? And what's with the stutter? Golgo: Uhh.... I'm... I'm someone Spoiler: So anyways, nice to meet you Ultraman Someone. I believe I've enctountered the rest of you before. Golgo: Yeah... hi Dark Zeaid, Dark Oub and two Dark Orbs appear Prime Beyond: Guys, more dark Ultras. Golgo: W-well..... What do we have here? More d-dark clones..... Yugo Brace: Ultraman Yugo: Comet Blast! Dark Zeaid and Oub fire their beams at Spoiler and Bushido, but Spoiler blocks the beams with a barrier. The two Dark Orbs just run around in circles and fire their beams at random directions, but Prime Beyond just creates an energy dome around himself Yugo: Cutting Crescent! Dark Oub dodges all the attacks and punches Yugo in the face Spoiler: Oh, we're getting speedy? Noted Fusion Rise! Ultraman Spoiler: Specium Generic! Ultrasaur tackles and wrestles with Dark Oub. The two Dark Orbs gang up on Yugo, but Bushido stops them. Beast fires an energy blast at Dark Oub, while Ultrasaur punches and slashes the kiddo, eventually throwing him aside. Spoiler flies circles around Dark Zeaid, blasting him at all sides from Specium Rays. Dark Zeaid screams and explodes. The two Dark Orbs team up with Dark Oub, all three of them spamming their beams. Ultrasaur is hit by the combined beams. Yugo: SHIT! Bushido: I've got your back! Bushido fires energy blasts at the Orbs and Oub Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Kaiser Array! Ultrasaur grabs Dark Oub and punches him in the face before throwing him away. Ultrasaur: Plasma Spark Ripper! *the attack obliterates Dark Oub* The two Dark Orbs laugh before meging to become Dark EVO Orb, a 100 meter tall monstrous behemoth. Golgo: Oh no Spoiler: Dafaaaaaqqqq Prime Beyond: This is just a perfectly normal day. Dark EVO Orb fires an overpowered beam from his arms in an "L" position. Spoiler: You know what...I'll handle big guy Fusion Rise: Outerman! Freak Dyna! Ultraman Spoiler: Herculean! Spoiler: HERCULEAN PUNCH!!!! Dark EVO Orb: .......Shit. Spoiler flies up and punches Dark EVO Orb with enough force to knock the behemoth over Ultrasaur: Ultimate Battle-Array! Ultrasaur blinds DEO with blinding flashes, while Golgo fires his Oscillatory Ray at the giant. Spoiler: Buffium Bomber! The bomber and ray destroy the electrocuted DEO. Spoiler: Boom! Down he goes. Thanks Someone Tsupro appears again Bushido: You again? Ultrasaur: Why are you doing this, Tsupro? Tsupro: Man, you guys look tired.... Do you need some SPARK DOLLS???? Ultrasaur: No one uses Spark Dolls anymore! Tsupro: I'm just trying to make some money you guys! Spoiler: Money? That's it? Prime Beyond to Tsupro: Go to somewhere else. Ultrasaur: Hyper Zetton! King Pandon! Ultraman Belial: Hyper-King Zeppandon! Tsupro: ohno Spoiler: Ok Tsupro, we won't attack you. So say whatever you're going to say and make it quick. Tsupro: Ahh, thank you Spoiler..... Now Yugo, in the 3 minutes since we last met, I researched you, and learned your device is actually compatible with Ultra Capsules... me giving you some spicy new ones... could be arranged.. Yugo: Hmm.... I'm fine Tsupro: Wait, u sure? Golgo: I d-don't like where this is going.... Spoiler: I agree Someone. This could backfire Prime Beyond: I agree with Golgo. Spoiler: Golgo? Who's Golgo? Golgo: Me Spoiler: Someone...Why did that guy call you Golgo? Golgo: because that's my n-name Spoiler: Huh. Why didn't you tell me? Prime Beyond: He did Spoiler: He said he was "someone"... What? I hang out with Parody Ultras all day. A guy by the name of "Ultraman Someone" isn't too out of the ordinary. Tsupro: Umm, I'm talking to Yugo? I have a lot of capsules! Yugo: Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure. Tsupro: Are you infinity precent sure??????? Ultrasaur: We're pretty bloody sure. Yugo: Mugen no Kanosei percent sure that if I accepted the capsules would mind control me somehow Tsupro: Well, how about some uhh Kaiju Cards?????? Ultrasaur: Don't think any of us use those. Tsupro: Uhhh Crap...... I'll give you something, but promise not to tell ANYONE about this, k? Golgo: He sounds like a first time drug dealer... Tsupro: I'll give you........ Ultra and Kaiju Discs Yugo: HOLY SHEET Ultrasaur: LEAKS! Suddenly, Ultraman Falcon flies into the area at great speeds. Falcon: DON'T FALL FOR IT! Tsupro: CRAP! Falcon got me! *runs away screaming* Falcon: *sigh*... Bushido sits down and stays quiet Golgo: So uhh.... are we going to ignore the fact this suspicious guy just ran away? Spoiler: We will not Prime Beyond: SOMEBODY GET HIM! Spoiler: I need something teleporty... I got it! Fusion Rise: Ultraman Ultra! Shining Shining Zero! Ultraman Spoiler: Shining Shining Mystic! Spoiler teleports everyone to wherever Tsupro ran off to The Ultras find themselves in the hoods of the Land of Light with Dark Ored, Dark McDonald and Dark Zed there, waiting for them. Spoiler: Crap. Hyper-King Zeppandon assaults the dark clones with dark fireballs. Prime Beyond throws a Quattro Slash at them, but Dark McDonald dodges and pummels Prime. Yugo tackles McDonald. Yugo: WHERE'S THE CHEESE? Prime grabs McDonald's throat and Flying Mares him Ored sneak attacks Yugo and Prime Golgo wrestles with Zed, then throws him onto Ored. Spoiler: I mean, I could kill them in nanoseconds...but whatever Ultrasaur: I'm gonna have some fun with you! Hyper-King Zeppandon shoots Dark Ored in the back. Spoiler throws his Sluggers and kills all three clones in moments Spoiler: There Golgo: Thanks a lot Spoiler: Let's move on now Tsupro appears once again Yugo: Wha? YOU AGAIN? Tsupro: It is clear to me that you do not want to buy my stuff.... Hyper-King Zeppandon transforms back into Ultrasaur. Tsupro: I'm fine with that...... Spoiler: Yeah what the hell is your deal? Besides the money thing I mean. Ultrasaur: None of this makes any sense! Tsupro: You see, I never expected the Parody Garrison of all people to want to buy my crap..... But whatever, the fact the Parody Garrison keeps ignoring me doesn't mean that the rest of the Land of Light wont..... Spoiler: You know the Parody Garrison is based out of the Land of Parodies right? Not this planet.. Tsupro: Parody Garrison? Space Garrison? Cringe Garrison? All I see is pests... Golgo: What do you mean exactly? Spoiler: Why? Because we stop you from being able to get away with this shit? Tsupro: This isn't shit! This is business kiddo! Me using gimmicks and monopolizing the market causes far less harm than you think it does. Spoiler: Kid? I'm a grown man! I've worked enough in my life to know the difference between business and megalomania! Tsupro: This isn't just me trying to get rich by making people buy my toys. Meta Cdr appears Cdr: FAR LESS HARMFUL THAN YOU THINK IT IS????? WHAT ABOUT THIS SHIT!!!!! YOU MADE THESE ABOMINATIONS FOR PROFIT Ultrasaur: Don't bring them into this! This is about gimmicks, not moes! Cdr: *sigh* Forget it....I'm going to go kill some anthro-snakes. You mortals deal with this crap Meta Cdr leaves Tsupro: If I fall, Tsuburaya Propductions will fall. If Tsupro falls, the economy falls.... if the economy falls.... "he" rises..... Yugo: *shudders* Him... Ultrasaur: Who's "him"? Yugo: His name shall not be told... but in his wake all our nightmares come to life... Tsupro: Believe me...... when you see what "He" does, you'll think of moes as the best think ever..... Golgo: What is t-this heresy? Who is "He"? Spoiler coughs from all the heresy Bushido: You OK? Spoiler: Should I kill him? Tsupro: You don't see it, but when you do..... you'll realise that I was not the one who was wrong..... Tsupro teleports away. In his place, Dark Card, Dark G'd, Dark Aigo, Dark Xead, Dark Zora, Dark Mash, Dark OrbGeed, Dark EVO Geed and Dark Drakus appear, AND DARK YUGO COMES BACK! Prime Beyond: Uh... Did not expect this Yugo: Alright, let's finish what we - There's one of Aigo too - SO MANY? Ultrasaur: Okay... this may be a problem. Spoiler: Oh god... not again Falcon reappears, now in his Power Miracle form Falcon: I'll send you crashing to the ground! Spoiler: Shining Shining Specium Star Drive! *slows time to a crawl* Fusion Rise: Ultraseven! King Joe! Ultraman Golgo: Pedanium Slugger! Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Emerium Solgent! Golgo launches his Pedanium Slugger to cut down the clones. Falcon gimmicks his Falcon Wing twice and uses the Sparrow Storm to shoot the dark clones. Ultrasaur charges into the horde, slashing at the dark clones. Time returns to normal and the dark clones being attacking the Ultras Spoiler: Shit! I need to get better at that. I was trying to keep time slowed for a lot longer than that. Dark Card and G'd fire their beams repeatedly Golgo: Little help here? Prime Beyond goes to help Golgo Yugo accelerates around, attacking the clones Ultrasaur: Emerent Ray! *Dark Drakus is hit and killed by the beam* Dark Zora and Mash combine their beams and fire them at Spoiler and Ultrasaur. Spoiler is unfazed by the beam, but Ultrasaur is hit and falls back. Dark Geed EVO fires energy blasts at Spoiler, knocking him out of this form like how Galactron Mk-2 knocked Geed out of RMM. Spoiler: The fuck was that bullshit? Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Magnum Attacker! Ultrasaur blasts the two clones with his wrist cannons. Spoiler: Man...take this you stupid clone! EVO Geed: HAHAHAHAHAHA *Gets one-shotted by Golgo* Spoiler: The real EVO Geed is way better than you! - Oh. Golgo: Wait, did you want to kill him? Spoiler: It's fine. Golgo: *lifts Dark Mash and throws him at Spoiler* You can have this guy Spoiler: *cuts Dark Mash in two with his Clawibur* Better. Dark Card and G'd beat up Yugo, Bushido and Prime Prime Beyond: Man, you guys are annoying. Bushido: I agree with Prime Dark Darkness appears Beast: I'VE GOT THIS *lifts Spoiler and throws him at Dark Darkness, killing the darker clone* Spoiler: What was that???? Beast: I don't know, I couldn't think of anything better.... Prime Beyond throws Dark G'd in the sky and fires a Beyond Shoot. Dark G'd explodes Golgo fires his Wide Dest Shot, killing Dark Card. Dark Zora and Ultrasaur clash beams. Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Saxium Moonlight! Ultrasaur fires the Cosmium Arrow, cutting Dark Zora in two. Fusion Rise: Ultraman Zero Alter! One Kick Leo! Ultraman Spoiler: One Kick Leo Zero Alter Knuckle! Yugo: What a long and elaborate name. Why not something shorter and cooler, like... Serious Slicer? Spoiler: "Serious" defies the point of my existence Dark Yugo and Aigo merge to become Dark Kakugo Golgo: Oh b-boy... Dark OrbGeed, Dark Kakugo and Dark Xead regroup and fire their beams repeatedly at random directions in hopes of killing somebody. Prime blocks the beams with a Barrier Dome. Spoiler punches Dark Kakugo once and he explodes. Dark Xead and Dark OrbGeed combine their beams to strike Spoiler and Ultrasaur, but the real OrbGeed appears and blocks the attack OrbGeed: Stop right there! Ultrasaur reverts to Specium Attacker. The two OrbGeeds begin battling. OrbGeed: I'm here to cut my limits and defeat the nothing! Wait that's not right... Whatever *turns into OP DX Mode and kills Dark OrbGeed* Beast charges at Dark Xead and wrestles with him. Beast hammers several plasma balls into Dark Xead's face, and the ultra I'm not even sure is an OrbGeed explodes. Ultrasaur: I can't just be sitting around doing nothing! Golgo: Meh Yugo: lol Trinity Shift! Ultrasaur Unity! Golgo: W-well that happened. I guess we need to follow that T-Tsupro guy now. Ultrasaur: Oh, come on, Golgo. Show some backbone. Golgo: Hey, it's not me who decids who lives and who dies! Suddenly, Xead sneak attacks Ultrasaur Golgo: Actually, Xead is still alive. Spoiler: Huh Ultrasaur: *throws an energy disk, beheading Dark Xead* Now he's not. Fusion Rise: Ultraman Card! Ultraman G'd! Ultraman Spoiler: Parodic Fusion! The Ultras go to the direction Tsupro went. They eventually find themselves looking at a house made out of stacks of money. Ultrasaur: Someone has an ego. Spoiler: Indeed Yugo: At least it's not made out of Y*** pictures. Golgo: Made of what? Yeet? Yee? Yugo: I said absolutely nothing. Golgo: B-But I heard you speak... Ultrasaur: You don't wanna know. Golgo: Whatever Spoiler: Anyway, who wants to blow the door down? Yugo: memememe! Golgo knocks on the door which is made out of bars of gold. Beast fires a giant bomb and blows a hole in the wall. Yugo cuts the door to pieces. Spoiler: Gold. Nice They walk into the house and see a massive decorated hallway, as if this was a King's castle. Beast: So what's with this Tsupro guy? At the end of the hallway, Tsupro is sitting in his throne, made out of Pedanium Tsupro: So..... You all just ignored me? You ignored my warnings? Yugo: Please, everyone knows Zettonium is both more durable and more versatile than Pedanium... Bushido: Zettonium? Tsupro throws out his Pedanium throne and replaces it with a Drachium one. Yugo: Wow. Tsupro: Better? Beast whispers to Golgo Golgo: Hmm? Beast: I have an idea Golgo: What may that be? Tsupro: I can hear you all...... Beast takes Golgo out of the room. Yugo: Where are you going? Tsupro: W-Wait! Can't you see I'm going to do a dramatic monologue about how I'm really the good guy here and that you all must understand me???? Prime Beyond: I don’t really want to hear that, TsuPro... Ultrasaur: How are you the good guy WHEN YOU'VE BEE ATTACKING US?! Golgo: What is it? Beast: I have things known as Trap Capsules which can trap monsters and aliens, let's see if it can work on ultras. I'll try it with Tsupro. Tsupro: Wait! You are ruining my scene! I was going to tell you my dramatic backstory and who "He" is! Ultrasaur: I don't care. Yugo: As a character who relies upon gimmicks like yours... I already know his name. Tsupro: ...... That's it. If you keep ignoring me, you are not worthy of feeling sympathy for me! Spoiler: We wouldn't feel sympathy for you either way. Fusion Rise: Ultraman Geed Primitive! Ultraman Orb Origin! Ultraman Tsupro: GeedOrb! Tsupro takes the appearacne of Geed Primitive with Origin's protector and forehead crystal. His red and black markings swapped around. He holds a fusion of the Orbcalibur and the Geed Claw. OrbGeed: Hey! You ripped me off! Bushido: And me too! Spoiler: Yeah because you two were so original to begin with... *realizes he's still in Parodic Fusion* Uhhh Fusion Rise: Ultra Ace! New Ultraman Jack! Ultraman Spoiler: Metallium Hurricane! Ultrasaur: Just shoot him! Spelbium Ray! Tsupro: *blocks the attack with his Clawlibur* It is time...... For you to feel..... MY WRATH! No..... MY FURY Spoiler: Nani? Beast throws a trap capsule at Tsupro, but he destroyes the capsule with his Clawlibur Tsupro: What a joke! Fusion Rise: Ultraman Cosmos! Sandros! Ultraman Golgo: Luna Variant! Golgo forms his Scorpiss Blade while Ultrasaur draws the Spelbium Sword. Ultrasaur and Golgo charge at Tsupro, their blades clash but Tsupro pushes both Golgo and Ultrasaur away. Yugo: The final battle is at hand... Time to go all out! Fusion Set! Ultraman Ginga! Dark Lugiel! Ultraman Yugo: Perfection! Bushido transforms into Ultima Overdrive. Beast: Huh, whatever Fusion Rise: Magata no Orochi! Greeza! Chimeraberos! Vict. Lugiel! Ultraman Beast: ULTIMATE DESTROYER! Ultrasaur: Spelbium Pitfall! Tsupro dodges Saur's attack and fires his Supreme Shower at the hybrid, launching him back into Spoiler. Tsupro then fires his Clawcalibur Cutting at Yugo, who blocks it with the Hyper Yugo Barrier. Golgo runs behind Tsupro and slashes his back but Tsupro pushes him onto Yugo and blasts them Spoiler: Oh we're doing cool forms Fusion Rise: Ultraman Uganda! ULTRAMAN GRANDSON! Ultraman Spoiler: Iconic Duo! Spoiler: LET'S KILL THIS MOFO MY BRUDDAS Yugo: YEAH! Ultrasaur: Spelbium Bomber! Spoiler: U87 RAY!!!! Prime Beyond: BEYOND SHOOT Tsupro blocks their beams Spoiler: YOU DARE BLOCK THE MEME OF A UGANDAN M78 WARRIOR?????????????? I SPIT ON YOU! SPIT SHOWER!!!!! Tsupro jumps out of the way and uses his Corkscrew Supreme on Spoiler Ultrasaur: Our attacks can't touch him! Golgo: We'll see that! Golgo runs at great speeds and slashes at Tsupro, while Beast fires the Eldritch Bellow and Prime Beyond throws a Quattro Slash. is blasted away by the attacks, but not defeated. Spoiler: BEAM COMBO MY BRUDDAS! WE CAN'T BEAT HIM ON OUR OWN Ultrasaur: We need to unlock the true potential of fusion! Trinity Evolution! Ultrasaur: Ultimate Trinity! Tsupro: NO! NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!! Yugo: GALAXIUM SHOOT! Tsupro fires a rainbow-colored beam from his Clawlibur that clashes with Yugo's Spoiler: U87 RAY!!!! Golgo: Demon Ray Loop! The beams add to the Galaxium Shoot and begin to overwhelm Tsupro's ray Tsupro: NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!! ULTIMATE HAX GIMMICK RAY! *fires a beam literally made out of money at them* It does nothing cuz it's just money. Tsupro: Shit Beast grabs the money and puts it into pockets. Tsupro: BUT THAT WONT STOP ME!!!!!! Beast: Shut up *fires the Eldritch Bellow at Tsupro again* Ultrasaur: OrbGeedNizer! *inserts the Gaia Capsule into the weapon* Time to end this! Photon Lancer! Tsupro: NO!!!!!!!!!! Beast: YES Yugo: *summons the Galaxium Spark Lance* GALAXIUM ESPECIALLY! Golgo: Full Power! DEMON RAY LOOP! Spoiler: YES MY BRUDDA! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL DA POWER OF DE WAE! Prime Beyond: TIMER CHORUS Ultrasaur: ORBGEED FINALE! Tsupro: GIMMICKMAGEDON RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: SHEAH!!!! *BEEEEEEEEEM* Spoiler: U87 RAY TYPE ��! Thought Muscle comes back for the finisher and fires his beam, combining it with the others' beams. All the beams clash but the heroes' beams overpower Tsupro's, blasting him in the chest and defeating him in the same way the Geed Proof Beam defeated Atrocious. Tsupro's capsules are destroyed and he is reverted back to his normal form Spoiler: Dat was fun my bruddas! We are victorious! Tsupro is in the floor, mortally wounded, but not dead. Spoiler returns to base form. Tsupro: ..... You defeated me...... what do you want? Spoiler: What do WE want? Well here's the thing. Unless you missed that window, I was brought here against my will. And that ticked me off. Evil assholes trying to kill me ticks me off even more Ultrasaur: He can try, but in the end, he will ultimately fail. Tsupro: Fine.... Kill me...... You will only make the situation worse! ??? comes along ???: Tsupro...look at what you've become Tsupro: You defeating him will result in no good....... Spoiler: Wait a minute, who's that guy? Yo! Ultra dude! Were you saying something! Yugo: So... Did we win? Tsupro: In a way, yes.... But in the grand scheme of things..... You only made matters worse... ???: WAIT you fools Ultrasaur: Oh no. Spoiler: Nani Thought Muscle: N-NANI!!?! ???: Tsupro didn't use to be like this Spoiler: Huh Golgo: Hmm? What was he like then? ???: There were...better times. He used to be humble. And then...Chaiyo struck us... TM: *cringes* C-Chaiyo.. *Random 'ゴゴゴゴ' Symbols fly over TM* Yugo: ... HIM. Golgo: Hmm? What is Chaiyo? Ultrasaur: Did you say... Chaiyo? Spoiler: Fascinating. In the universe I'm from, the Ultra Series is a fictional property. They had this whole legal battle with some Thai company called Chaiyo TM: Wait, if he is controlled by Chaiyo does that mean.. Hanuman is coming? Tsupro: I am controlled by nobody.... I'm trying to protect this world from Chaiyo you maggots! Ultrasaur: Then what were the clones for? TM: You can't just say that and then just try and kill us Tsupro. Tsupro: You got in my way, and I feared that you would ruin everything! Prime Beyond to ???: Who exactly are you anyways? ???: Some call me Hayata Spoiler: Hayata? Like..... ??? reveals himself as the original Ultraman. He slaps Tsupro like he did with Ace. Tsupro: Gah..... Spoiler: :0 ULTRAMAN-SAN Ultraman: Tsupro! Remember who you were! Tsupro: I... I never forgot..... The only thing I wanted was..... to protect everyone from Chaiyo... TM: ... Ultraman: We can beat Chaiyo! Together... Tsupro: We can try... Ultraman: We drove back Chaiyo once, he's weak now. We'll just have to finish him off. TM: Yea! Yugo: I... Alright.... Golgo: Do.... Do you all really trust this guy? He tried to kill us and all..... I don't care about him wanting to protect the world from this Chaiyo guy! People don't just change like that! Ultraman: Everyone...will you help us defeat Chaiyo once and for all? Spoiler: Sure! I remember reading up on the whole legal fiasco. Bad dudes. Golgo: So, we are just going to let Tsupro leave? Ultraman: I'll deal with Tsupro myself TM: Hmph. Golgo: I've got plently of problems myself, I'm not willing to help others with their problems..... What are you going to do to Tsupro? Ultraman: We're going to have a long talk... Golgo: Just a long talk? You think that will change him? Hah! people don't just change like that! You are wasting your time! Beast: Sometimes helping others can help you solve your own problems Golgo: That's easier said than done.... Tsupro: Before I go..... I must warn you..... I have an affiliate... A monster Ultraman: Nani Tsupro: Perhaps he can help defeat Chaiyo as well..... But I must warn you, he is even worse than me. Falcon: That thing... Bushido: What thing? Tsupro: Be careful, I don't know if he'll accept joining you... Spoiler: Huh....noted OrbGeed: Whoever he is, I'm sure we can get him to realize that sitting around doing nothing allows the darkness to grow! I feel like I'm getting my catchphrases mixed up..... Prime Beyond: You are. OrbGeed: huh Tsupro: Golza.... Don't let him get away with this...... Help him like you helped him..... If you can, at least.... Prime Beyond: Golza? Ultraman: Come on, Tsupro... we need to leave. SHUWATCH! *leaves with Tsupro* Falcon: Just a Golza? Doesn't sound too bad... Spoiler: I remember fighting this really thin Golza one time Golgo: I'm sure a Golza of all things can't cause too much harm.... Spoiler: Yeah Everyone goes their separate ways. After everyone leaves, another Ultra comes in. He resembles Spoiler, but with much more silver, and a futuristic appearance. He looks around using his Ultra Senses. ???: Dad's been here... THE END Characters Furnozilla * Ultraman Golgo **Ancient Specium ** Pedanium Slugger ** Luna Variant * Kaiju Sakaba Staff ** Cicada Woman Waitress ** Alien Baltan Cashier * Ultraman Tsupro ** Normal ** GeedOrb * Dark Golgo * Dark Bushido * Dark Zeaid * Dark Oub * Dark Orb * Another Dark Orb * Dark EVO Orb (Fusion of the two Dark Orbs) * Dark Ored * Dark McDonald * Dark Zed * Dark Card * Dark G'd * Dark Yugo * Dark Aigo * Dark Herewego (Fusion of Dark Yugo and Dark Aigo) * Dark Xead * Dark Zora * Dark Mash * Dark EVO Geed * Dark Drakus * Dark OrbGeed KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Yugo ** Alien ** Acetate Crusher ** Comet Blast ** Perfection * Dark Yugo * Ultraman Falcon ** Normal ** Power Miracle * Ultraman Parodius Emgaltan * Ultraman Beast ** Normal ** Horned Defender ** Ultimate Destroyer * Alien Zoole * Red Killer * Dark Beast * Dark Darkness MoarCrossovers * Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Galaxy Burst ** Zepellion Strom ** Kaiser Array ** Hyper-King Zeppandon ** Emerium Solgent ** Magnum Attacker ** Saxium Moonlight ** Unity ** Ultimate Trinity * Dark Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Kaiser Array BigD2003 * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** Beyond * Dark Prime Crockinator * Ultraman Ingsoc * Ultraman Stronk * Thought Muscle (fusion of Ingsoc and Stronk) * Dark Thought Muscle Cdr Raids Again * Ultraman Spoiler ** Base ** Nerfium Brave ** Specium Generic ** Herculean ** Shining Shining Mystic ** One Kick Leo Zero Alter Knuckle ** Parodic Fusion ** Metallium Hurricane ** Iconic Duo * Dark Spoiler * Cdr * OrbGeed ** Normal ** OP DX Mode GeedWarrior26 * Ultraman Bushido ** Comet ** Ultima Overdrive UltraGrenburr12678 * Ultraman Kill Count * Ultraman Prime: Dark Prime, Dark Ultrasaur (Shared), Dark G'd * Thought Muscle: Dark Thought Muscle, Dark Ultrasaur (Shared) * Ultraman Yugo: Alien Zoole, Red Killer, Dark Beast, Dark Ultrasaur (Shared), Dark Bushido (Shared), Dark EVO Orb (Shared) * Ultraman Golgo: Dark Golgo, Dark EVO Orb (Shared), Dark EVO Geed, Dark Card * Ultraman Bushido: Dark Bushido (Shared) * Ultraman Spoiler: Dark Spoiler, Dark Zeaid, Dark EVO Orb (Shared), Dark Ored, Dark McDonald, Dark Zed, Dark Mash, Dark Herewego * Ultrasaur: Dark Oub, Dark Drakus, Dark Zora, Dark Xead * Ultraman Beast: Dark Darkness * OrbGeed: Dark OrbGeed Trivia *This instalment features the return of a gag from Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! in which a character tries to teleport an enemy to their location but instead teleports something else there due to said enemy's interference, this time around a character tries to teleport the group to an enemy's location but said enemy is absent and instead their minions are there. **Coincidentally Shining Shining Zero is involved in a way in both occasions. The first time, it was hims who tried to teleport the enemy to the heroes' location and the second it was Spoiler in his Shining Shining Mystic form. Category:Roleplays Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Furnozilla Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Emgaltan Category:MoarCrossovers Category:BigD2003 Category:Crockinator Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:GeedWarrior26